


Wingmen

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: Donald goes to the diner every morning, everyday after he takes the kids to school. Everyday he gets a cup of coffee and waits for her to come in with her laptop and start working. Its fine. Its good. Wait, why are the kids here? Why won't they shut up? She's looking this way, HELP. (One-Shot)





	Wingmen

Donald was smarter than people thought. Others would think he was just slacking off, or just going about his usual day, but he made sure no one would notice. After he dropped the kids off at school, he drove down to the diner two blocks away and sat in his usual booth. The waitress stopped at his table.

"The usual, Mr. Duck?" She smiled and plopped down a cup of coffee onto the table. "She hasn't come in yet, if you were wondering. You were a bit early."

"It's fine, thanks Sarah." He took the cup and poured in his cream and sugar. "Just, uh…act natural?"

The waitress covered her beak and giggled. "Of course. Would you like some pie? Its on me."

"No, it's fi-"

The bell of the diner rang. Sarah ran to the door.

"Miss Daisy! Its so good to see you today!" Sarah took a menu nearby and pointed a booth a few spots away from Donald. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked through it. "The usual booth?"

Daisy carried her laptop case and slung it onto the table. She whipped it out and turned it on. "A full pot, please."

"Do you want me to leave you a menu in case you want something to eat?"

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure the coffee will do for now." Daisy smiled at the waitress. "How is school going?"

"Oh, its going great, thanks for asking…"

Donald zoned out their conversation. Sarah distracted Daisy enough so he could see her without looking weird. He opened his messages and texted.

_D: Guys, I'm at the diner again. What do I do?_

_J: Go talk to her!_

_P: You can do it!_

_D: I can't just go up and talk to her!_

_P: Why not?_

_J: Where's our strong and brave Donald now?_

_D: Scared._

_P: Get your butt up and at least say hi!_

_J: Six weeks of watching her without saying anything wont get you anywhere!_

_D: I don't even know if I want to go anywhere with her! Besides, I have the kids to look after!_

_P: You're using the kids as an excuse again…UGH. YOU COWARD._

_D: Shut up!_

_P: NEVERRRRRR!_

_J: DON'T MAKE US FLY OUT THERE!_

_D: NO WAY SHE'LL THINK WE'RE ALL A THING OR SOMETHING_

_J: THEN DO SOMETHING!_

Donald sighed and put the phone face down on the table. He looked up at Daisy. She was hammering out something on her computer. She only paused to sip her coffee or run her fingers through her hair. He liked to watch her work on her computers. She peeked over her laptop and smiled at Donald. His face went red and he grabbed his phone. Six new messages.

_P: TALK TO HER._

_J: TALK TO HER._

_P: TALK TO HER._

_J: TALK TO HER._

_P: TALK TO HER._

_J: TALK TO HER._

He groaned and looked up at her. She was typing away. Sarah walked up and handed her a slice of pie. "Its on the house, Miss Daisy."

"Oh, thank you! You didn't have to!" Daisy took the pie and put it aside.

"You're one of our favorite customers. Not to mention you really look out for us here when we get those terrible customers asking for freebies and junk."

"It's nothing, really! I just put them in their place is all!" Daisy giggled. Donald swooned as she laughed. He loved her smile. Daisy began to dig into the pie when Donald heard a small knock on the window next to him.

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby stood there, a huge suspicious smile on their faces.

Donald jumped up out of his seat. "What are you kids doing-"

Huey put his hand up. Louie took his phone out of his hoodie and texted. Donald's phone buzzed. He looked at the message.

_L: You forgot that we're on spring break._

_D: What are you doing here?_

_L: Don't worry about it. Just go with it._

He looked at the kids. Dewey winked at him and the kids all ran inside.

"Hi, welcome kids! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Sarah greeted. Daisy stopped typing and watched as the kids ran past her and to his booth.

"Our  _Uncle Donald_  accidentally took us to school on the first day of spring break! We're just here to meet up with our Uncle Donald so he can take us home!" Huey said, climbing into Donald's booth.

"Hiya  _Uncle Donald_! We can hang out with you until you have to go to work, right?" Dewey ran up and slid into the booth.

"Hey,  _Uncle Donald_ , do you want pie? I have a lot of money left over from my last business scheme!" Louie jumped into the booth.

"Hi Uncle Donal- I mean, Mr. Duck!" Webby stood at the end of the booth and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to again- its just that you treat me like family, so I…"

"Webby, its fine." Donald sighed. "We've been through this before."

Webby got up and sat next to Louie. "I'm just not used to it yet."

"Hey  _Uncle Donald,_  " Louie said, loudly emphasizing the last two words of his sentence. "Did you eat yet? You know you can't survive on just coffee."

"So they're with you, Mr. Duck?" Sarah came by and winked at the kids. "What'll you kids have?"

"I think we should get a stack of pancakes for our  _Uncle Donald_!" Huey said, also emphasizing the last two words of his sentence. Donald looked at Huey suspiciously. Daisy smirked while typing on her laptop.

"Hey Louie, do you have enough for us to all get pie and a stack of pancakes for  _Uncle Donald_?" Dewey said loudly.

"I think he does." Webby said. "After all,  _Uncle Donald_ did teach Louie good money management skills."

"And he did an  _amazing job of raising us triplets!"_  Huey said, raising his voice.

"And even though Webby isn't technically family,  _Uncle Donald cares for her like his own niece!_ " Dewey hollered over to Daisy. She giggled.

Donald's face was red. "Kids! What do you think you're-"

"So that's one stack of pancakes, one cherry pie, one apple pie, one cheeseburger, and a chocolate milkshake with a side of fries." Sarah smiled at the kids. Donald looked at Sarah, confused.

She leaned down to Donald. "Your kids know why you've been coming here, Mr. Duck." She whispered and ran off to take care of the order. The kids sat in silence, smiling.

"What do you kids want?" Donald squinted at them.

"We just want you to be happy,  _Uncle Donald_." Huey said.

"Plus we found out that you were coming to this diner everyday after you dropped us off at school that one time you accidentally took us to school on a Saturday." Louie said, scrolling through his phone.

"We figured the next time you screwed up, we'd get involved." Dewey said.

"This place has really good pie and cheeseburgers." Webby said.

"The coffee is meh, but this place has a lot of good reviews. Plus they let you call ahead for an order." Huey smiled slyly. "And its quiet enough to relax, work on your computer, meet somebody…"

Donald pushed back into his seat. He looked up at Daisy. She had been sipping her coffee and watching the chaos in his booth. They both turned red and looked away. A smile formed on her face.

"Look, kids, you shouldn't try to get involved-"

"Too late for that!" Sarah slid up to the booth with a tray of food and dispersed them onto the table. "Anything else kids?"

"Nah, we're good for now, Sarah!" Louie smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything!" The waitress ran off.

"Traitor." Donald mumbled under his breath and ate his pancakes.

* * *

 

She had started working as a newspaper journalist in Duckburg about six weeks ago. Daisy lived close to the diner and needed a quite place to work outside of the office. She started coming in during the mornings in the middle of the week due to deadlines, and saw him just get a cup of coffee every morning. She would catch him stealing a glance or two of her, but he never caught her watching him panic over every little text he was sending to someone.

One day she was hard at work on her juiciest article ever, when he came in with the three boys and treated them all to milkshakes. She never saw the kids after that first day, but here they were again, obviously up to something.

Daisy took side glances and watched as kids took their time eating and telling stories of Donald's adventures, just loud enough so that she would be able to hear. The kids sometimes took a look back at her, but she didn't mind. She liked kids.

"Hey  _Uncle Donald_!" The kid in the blue long sleeve shirt said loudly. She knew what they were doing. And they weren't being subtle on purpose. "I wanna go check out that jukebox in the far corner of the diner!"

Daisy looked at the kid. He winked at her.

"Oh! I wanna go too, Dewey!" The little girl squealed. "Louie, you should come too!"

"Meh, sure." The kid in the green hoodie shrugged. "Huey, you wanna make this more awkward?"

The boy in the red ball cap nodded and they all slid under the table and ran off to the jukebox. Donald was staring her, awkwardly. He grabbed his phone and started texting. His cheeks were pink. She smirked and dug into her laptop bag, pulling out a business card. She never did this, but today was perfect.

Daisy stood up and walked to his booth. He was frantically texting someone.

"Excuse me? Donald, was it?" She smiled. Donald squealed and dropped his phone onto his syrup covered plate. He groaned. She giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-Its fine, Miss…"

"You know my name. You've been coming here for weeks." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Daisy." He said. She liked the sound of her name in his voice. It was sweet.

"Donald." They stared at each other in silence. His cheeks turned pink. She smiled. "Are the pancakes any good?"

"Y-yes, yeah, they're pretty good." His face was red. "I like the coffee."

"The coffee isn't that good here."

"Well, I was in the Navy so any coffee is better than that coffee." He chuckled. She sat down across from him.

"I have nieces too. Triplets."

Donald's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

"What are the odds, right?" She smiled. "Although I would never let them get away with the stunt they just pulled."

"What stunt?" He smiled nervously.

"Meddling in my love life. I like to deal with that myself." Daisy smiled.

"And-uh, is there, uh-"

"I'm single." She said bluntly. "You?"

"I- mean, I am…but I'm too busy with-"

"I like kids. I can deal with that. Plus I'm always busy. Work."

"My family is a bit complicated to-"

"You're the nephew of Scrooge McDuck. You and your nephews live at his mansion. You were left with the triplets after your sister mysteriously disappeared." Donald stared at her in shock. "I'm an investigative journalist. I figure stuff out."

"Look, I just don't-"

"So you're telling me that you come here everyday, to watch me work and you don't have the intention of asking me out?" Daisy leaned back and crossed her arms. The bell for the diner rang. A shady looking dude in a trench coat entered.

"Its not that, I just-"

"Go on, tell me." She leaned forward. The shady dude made his way to Daisy's booth.

"Daisy there's someone trying to steal your laptop." Donald pointed at the thief. Daisy whipped around and took the plate off the table and threw it at the thief's face, knocking him out. The chef bolted out the kitchen and dragged him out of the diner. Daisy turned around. Donald's mouth hung open, his eyes wide with amazement.

"I'm tough enough. Tell me why you won't date me."

"I-I want to...d-date you, but…I'm not the best guy in the world. I have a bad temper, I come with a lot of baggage, and you're just…"

"Just what?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect." Stared into her eyes. "You're smart, strong, tough, pretty...you're perfect."

Daisy leaned back in the chair and looked at him. He sat there, waiting for her to speak. She burst out laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Donald panicked. He sat still, frozen. She took her business card and scribbled on the back of it. She stood up and put the card on the table.

"The front is my business number. Has my office hours too incase you wanna schedule a date or something." She flipped the card over. "The back is my personal number. When your phone isn't covered in maple syrup, text me."

Daisy bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Donald's face went from white to red in less than a second. She walked over to her laptop and packed everything away, leaving a twenty-dollar bill on her table. She turned to Donald.

"I'll be back here at 9 am, if you want to actually sit at a booth together." Daisy winked. He swooned. She giggled and blushed as she left the diner. She could still hear the excited screams of children as she walked past his booth's window.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a little thing I threw out there with my friends. We shot ideas about how Daisy in DT17 would show up and this was our thoughts. I really like the mischeviousness of the kiddos. Gives me hope.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! It was alot of fun to write on my day off. :)  
> Love you all!  
> ~Alex


End file.
